Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Ice Dragon
by Fenikkusumaru 2.0
Summary: Neo Domino City, a place of prosperity. Satellite, a place of poverty. Two landmarks that don't see eye-to-eye. Will the arrival of the crystalline ice dragon help turn the tide?


**Fen:** Hello everyone! Fen here, with the revamp of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Rise of the Ice Dragon. Yet again… yes, I know, I know, I've been revamping this story time and time again, but this time, I finally got this! Hopefully… without having to revamp this thing ever again. And here to make sure I don't, is Azure Guardian.

 **AG:** Hey everyone. So yeah, a good majority of you are probably sick of seeing this story get rebooted so many times. Well with the "success" of my own 5D's story, Death Rising, hopefully this one won't ever need to be updated again. Granted my own story isn't finished yet as I started on the second season, "Twilight Age", some years ago, but I need to wait for someone to reach a certain point in their GX story so I can tie their story and mine together. And before anyone asks, no, it isn't Fen I'm waiting on.

 **Fen:** Good grief no, thankfully, it's not me. Because that will absolutely take forever if it were me. But anyways, moving on to more pressing matters, there is one thing I'm keeping from the original 5D's I did way back in the day (even though it was utter trash looking back at it). And that's keeping Kuro x Aki! Yes, that's right, you heard me! I'm keeping it! I know some of you folks out there, really liked the pairing, heck, there's even artwork someone did on Deviantart as proof.

 **AG:** Really? I thought you commissioned him to do that one. Anyway, one thing we will not be doing is making use of Xyz cards like Fen had attempted to do with his first run of the story. I know some people might think it's cool, especially considering some GX stories (such as Duelist of Dawn's, Fen's, my own eventually, and even Master of the Wild Card's) introduce Synchros during the third Season, but it would honestly shatter the plot of 5D's which is so Synchro-focused.

 **Fen:** That was actually Ten-Faced Paladin's idea of adding Xyz to my 5D's story.

 **AG:** We're also going to be using the Japanese version of 5D's as the basis of this story (which is available on crunchyroll for free streaming if anyone is curious).

 **Fen:** Which I have been using the whole time. 4Kids still sucks!

 **AG:** I wouldn't say "the whole time"… You used the English version for your first run at this and for your GX story.

 **Fen:** That was because I was limited on resources at the time and had to begrudgingly use the English version. -_-

 **AG:** Well now you don't really have an excuse to not use the original. Well anyway, I think we're kind of dragging out here. Though another reason I'm here is to try and keep Kurogasa in check. I know a number of people have been pointing out how broken of a character Kurogasa is and how much of a Mary Sue he is across all of his other stories. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen and keep him from pulling insane stunts out of his ass.

 **Fen:** _Now_ who's dragging… -_- enough chit-chat. Time to go. We're on a schedule here.

 **AG:** Right then. On my mark… 3…! 2…! 1…!

 **Both: RIDING DUEL! ACCELERATION!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. All creative rights go to Katsumi Ono and Naoyuki Kageyama. Any and all music used in this story do not belong to me either. Also all OC cards go to their respective creators.

Neo Domino City…

A place of freedom and opportunity where the elite and even the middle class of the common man thrive and populate. Here in Neo Domino, almost everything the people need is provided for, thanks in large part to the development of the Momentum Reactor. This nearly unlimited power source continually powers the city and provides power for the city's greatest form of entertainment…

…The Riding Duel.

This new aspect of dueling was introduced and has taken the world by storm! It's fast-paced, heart pounding, and adrenaline pumping, as duelists known as D-Wheelers ride on special dueling motorcycles known as D-Wheels. They Duel through and on the road with a new mechanic that's been added to the Riding Duel: Speed World. With this new Field Spell comes a new challenge. Instead of Normal Spells, D-Wheelers are forced to use a new breed of cards known as Speed Spells, which can only be activated with a certain number of Speed Counters, depending how powerful that Speed Spell is.

However, the city was eventually split as the result of an event called Reverse Zero, caused from the first Momentum Reactor exploding, tearing the section of Neo Domino known as Satellite away from the mainland and turning it into a small island. As a result, those who were left in Satellite at the time of the explosion were left stranded, unable to reach the city due to the lows put in place and criminals from the city would often be sent to the island. These criminals have marks on their faces called 'Markers' that keep track of the criminal to ensure that they don't break the law again. If caught, then they are sent to the Detention Center to serve time until released. That is something Satellite residents should always be aware of.

Satellite was a place where Dueling was forbidden, with its citizens scraping out a meager existence. Most of them either worked in the junk and scrap yards there, provided power for Neo Domino City at the plants, or were unemployed, forced to look through the garbage and junk for whatever they need to survive. Adding to their troubles were the constant patrols and harassment from the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, Neo Domino City's police force. While the officers in Neo Domino City were primarily fair and just, those sent to work in Satellite were often more corrupt, many getting their kicks from harassing, labeling them "Satellite Scum".

However, two duelists have decided to take fate into their own hands to break the chains of subjugation and bring the city and Satellite back together.

And it is here, that our story begins.

* * *

 **(Cue Surprise Drive by Mitsuru Matsuoka EARNEST DRIVE)**

 **(Instrumental)** Various screenshots of Yusei's and Kurogasa's D-Wheels appear in a series of flashes. Eventually, they drive straight towards each and pass by as the show logo appears. They then crash through it as the scene changes.

 **(Ameagari Break Cloud sukima kara aozora ga temaneki shiteru)** We first see Kurogasa in his garage working on his D-Wheel, wiping the sweat off his brow, but he smiles, seeing he's making progress.  
 **(Alright soro soro ikou ka)** Yukina comes into the garage with snacks, making Kurogasa look at her while she smiles.  
 **(Dareka ga iu Logic shinjinai chokkan wa shinjite itai)** As he goes to her, the scene changes to Yusei hopping on his D-Wheel at night. After riding through the pipeline, he rides towards Neo Domino City with Junk Warrior flying next to him.  
 **(High Time hajimari wo sagashite)** On the horizon, hovering over the city, Yusei sees a large spectral version of Jack Atlas's face.

 **(Fire Up, Ignition HEVII na PURESSHAA bukkowashite AKUSERU fumikome)** The screen then splits into two as the scene changes to Kurogasa and Yusei putting in their Decks in their Duel Disks before turning on their D-Wheels. They then put on their helmets and revved their engines before speeding off on their respective roads.

 **(Surprise sekaijuu ga Dri~ve! [It's faster than ever])** Yusei and Jack race in a Riding Duel with Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend locked in a brutal melee.  
 **(Feelin' high mezameru you na~! [Drivin' Show me])** Kurogasa, with Frost Crystal Dragon flying above him, rides towards a shadowed D-Wheeler with an unknown Monster as the two monsters battle each other.  
 **(Hajimaru unmei ni wa~! [Keep chasin' forever])** As the duels happen, from Kaiba Corp. Tower, Godwin watches the duels from his desk on a screen while smirking.  
 **(BAKKU GIA wa na~i~!)** As Yeager and Mikage watch behind him, the screen shows still flashes of Ushio, Aki as the Black Rose Witch, Rua, Ruka, and then the Crimson Dragon with Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Frost Crystal Dragon in front of it with the other Signer Dragons shadowed out.

 **(All we need is "DRIVE"!)** In the Kaiba Dome, Yusei and Kurogasa were having a Riding Duel against each other with their respective dragons on the field. Both of them smirked competitively before they had their dragons attack each other and the song ends while the screen freezes when Stardust Dragon and Frost Crystal Dragon were about to attack.

* * *

Chapter 1: Riding Duel! Acceleration!

*CRASH! THUNK!*

"Phew… that was a lot of work, but it looks like I finally found the part I needed," A young man said, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he finished digging through a pile of scrap metal. The young man was about eighteen years old, having medium-length brown hair with a fringe that was swept to his right side, having icy blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a silver trench coat over it, with blue jeans, white socks, and black shoes.

His name is Kurogasa Kururugi.

Reaching down into the junk pile, he pulled out what appeared to be a still functional piece of an engine. Turning it over in his hand, he examined it more closely and smiled. "Perfect. This will work just nicely for my D-Wheel." With that, he placed the engine piece in a small bag before leaving the junkyard to go home. Throwing the bag's strap over his shoulder, he quickly checked to see that no one was watching him before rushing back towards a small hole in the fence he had made, just large enough for him to to fit through, while crouched down.

He ran as quickly as he could before finally coming to a small, slightly run-down, yet somewhat comfortable house. "Home sweet home." Walking towards the front door and opening it with the door key, he came into the house, "Tadaima, Kaa-san!"

"Welcome back, sweetie!" the voice of Kurogasa's mother, Yukina, called back out before stepping in the hallway. She was admittedly beautiful for someone in their mid-30's having long flowing, pink hair that fell to her lower back and silver eyes. At the moment, she was wearing a white apron over her somewhat worn out kimono. "You're just in time. I just finished preparing dinner. Go ahead and wash up before you come and eat."

Smiling, Kurogasa put the bag down on the couch in the makeshift living room before going to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. After that, he went into the kitchen. As Yukina was finished preparing dinner, Kurogasa came up behind his mother, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, "It smells good, Kaa-san. What did you make?"

"Your favorite as always, Mushroom miso soup with a bowl of rice." Yukina smiled.

"Sounds fantastic."

The two of them sat then sat down ar the table and clasped their hands together saying, "Itadakimasu!" before they picked up their chopsticks and began to eat.

"So, how was your day, dear? Did you find what you were looking for?" Yukina asked.

"I did." Kurogasa grinned. "I found a functional engine and with a little tweaking here and there, I can get my D-Wheel starting."

"That's good," Yukina said with a small smile as she looked down at her meal.

"Kurogasa looked to his mother curiously, "Kaa-san?"

Yukina giggled nervously as she said, "Gomen ne, it's just… I worry about you. I'm just afraid that Security will come after you."

"I know…" Kurogasa nodded, "But I'm doing this for the both of us. We both want a better life. Everyone here in Satellite does. Life won't get any better if we just sit around like this, you know?"

Yukina smiled sadly, "You have your father's kindness, always trying to take care of me. I just don't want you to end up in trouble, getting killed, or being sent to the detention center."

"Kaa-san…" Kurogasa muttered before holding her hand. "Don't worry. It's not going to happen. I promise. Once I get my D-Wheel working, I'll go to Neo Domino City, find work, and when I have enough money, I'll come back for you."

"Mm…" Yukina muttered before smiling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make dinner so sad."

"It's okay." Kurogasa waved off with a smile. "You're just worried about me, that's all."

Smiling, Yukina gave a small laugh and said, "I'd be a horrible mother if I didn't worry about my son, wouldn't I?"

Kurogasa laughed a little at that, before the two went back to eating.

* * *

The next day…

Kurogasa was in the garage working on his D-Wheel. His trench coat was sitting on a chair on the other side of the garage while he was on his back, looking at the D-Wheel from underneath after jacking it up to see, as he laid on a rolling trolley, "Okay, tinker with this, and move that…" He muttered as he twisted one of his wrenches. He then heard a small beeping noise. Pausing, he listened to the beeping, then nodded. "Alright, good. Transmission line is properly set and isn't taking power from the holographic projectors."

"Kurogasa, I've made some rice balls for you." Yukina's voice called out. He rolled out from under the D-Wheel and got off the rolling trolley, as he saw Yukina come in the garage with a tray of five rice balls and a cup of tea.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." Kurogasa smiled as Yukina put the tray down. "I'm actually pretty hungry after working on this for a while."

"I wouldn't want you working on that D-Wheel on an empty stomach, now would I?" Yukina smiled back.

Just as Kurogasa was reaching to grab a rice ball, the boy and his mother heard an approaching vehicle come to a stop. And it just so happened to be a Security D-Wheel.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice questioned. The Rider got off his D-Wheel and removed his helmet, revealing a man in his mid-20's with black spiky hair and black eyes. His clothes were a standard issued Security uniform consisting of a grayish blue jacket with large lapels on the collar with a yellow scarf around his neck that served as a sort of tie. He also had grayish blue pants and black boots.

"Kaa-san, get behind me…" Kurogasa gritted as Yukina nodded, hiding behind her son.

The Security officer looked at Kurogasa and Yukina before glancing at the D-Wheel behind them, "A D-Wheel, huh? You realize it's illegal for Satellite scum to have one, right? Then again, it's not like you can even use it since none of you trash are allowed to own Duel Monsters cards either."

"It's not a D-Wheel! It's just a regular bike!" Kurogasa argued. Okay, the excuse was lame, but it was better than nothing.

"That so?" the officer questioned with a smirk on his face as he walked towards the machine. "Then I suppose you don't mind if I take a look at it, would you."

"Go ahead. It's not even finished anyways." Kurogasa said.

The Security officer stood next to the machine and slowly looked over it. He even pressed the button and the screen came to life. It only showed the time, the speed gauge, the odometer and other functions that any regular motorcycle would have.

"Hm?" the officer then checked under the dash and noticed a connector. "Well, what do we have here? Nice try kid, but I know this is for a hybrid D-Wheel."

"Gh…!" Kurogasa gritted. Well so much for _that_ cover.

"With this, all I have to do is call for a nearby unit to come pick you up and both of you will be off to a Detention Center," the Security officer stated with a smirk on his face as he walked back to his own D-Wheel.

"You won't get that chance!" Kurogasa said, as he pulled out something from his pocket. It was a deck of cards. But not just any kind of cards. These were Duel Monsters cards. "Because I'm challenging you to a duel right now!"

"Kurogasa!" Yukina gasped.

"Oh? That'll be another charge added since it's illegal for you scum to own cards," the officer pointed out. "Besides, why should I duel you? As soon as I make the call you're as good as arrested."

"Because I'm your only chance of you getting a promotion should you win against me. I'll even throw in my deck to boot."

The Security officer was silent for a moment before smirking and pointed at Kurogasa's unfinished D-Wheel, "Throw in the D-Wheel and you've got yourself a duel. That way when I beat you, everything of importance to you will belong to me."

"Fine." Kurogasa said.

"Kurogasa, are you sure?" Yukina asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." He assured. "I'm not going to lose. I promise."

"A Satellite Scum like you couldn't possibly have any chance against someone such as myself," the officer said as he walked over to his D-Wheel and grabbed a Duel Disk before putting it on. "We'll duel out here then. This crappy garage is much too small and I wouldn't want to damage my new D-Wheel."

"Fine by me." Kurogasa said as he went into the garage to get his own Duel Disk. It was custom made as the core of the duel disk looked like a hexagonal crystal. When he got back out to face the officer, he inserted his deck in the slot and the Monster Zones unfolded like a paper fan with a mosaic pattern, looking like icicles.

"You're gonna wish you never dueled me, because no one escapes the justice of Satoru Genjitsu!" the officer declared, revealing his name. Both duelists then drew their Starting Hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

 **Satoru:** 4000

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

"O-re no senkou. Draw!" Satoru called as he drew his sixth card before grabbing one of them. "I'll start by summoning Assault Dog in ATK mode!" As Satoru played his card, a Doberman Pincher appeared on the field wearing bits of green armor on its body and mounted machine guns on its sides. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)

"And then I'll set a card face-down!" Satoru continued as he pushed a card into his Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to briefly appear next to him. "Tā-n endo!"

"O-re no tā-n!" Kurogasa said, drawing his sixth card. "First, I'll start by playing the Spell Card, Cold Wave! With this, neither of us can activate or set Spell or Trap cards until my next turn!" He said next as Satoru's set card froze. "Next, I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier in ATK mode!" Kurogasa declared. Appearing on the field was an elderly man wearing robes in a mix of blues, white, and gold. On his head sat a tasseled hat shaped like a snowflake, while in his right hand was a folded up combat fan. (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1600) "And don't let his old looks fool ya, because he has a nifty ability that I'm gonna activate! By discarding an Ice Barrier Monster, I can draw an extra card!" He said, before he discarded the said card and drew a new one. "Heh, and what a card I drew. If I have a face-up Ice Barrier Monster on my field, I can Special Summon Prior of the Ice Barrier from my hand in ATK mode!" Appearing next to the Strategist was another older man wearing white robes with orange hexagonal designs down the front and a blue cloak with gold trimming draped over his form, the hood pulled over his head. In his right hand the man carried a white staff with a snowflake-shaped tip. (2/ATK: 1000/DEF: 400)

"So you actually have some decent cards," Satoru said. "I was expecting Satellite Scum like you to have nothing but trash."

"You'd be surprised of what we can find." Kurogasa said. "Now Strategist of the Ice Barrier, attack Assault Dog!" Kurogasa ordered.

Kurogasa's elder Monster opened its paper fan and gave it a wave with a sharp flick of its wrist, sending a blizzard across the field that froze Satoru's Assault Dog solid before it shattered.

 **Satoru:** 3600

 **Kurogasa:** 4000

"Assault Dog's Monster Effect!" Satoru countered. "When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon any number of Assault Dogs from my Deck!" In response, Satoru's deck auto-shuffled before sticking out two cards, which Satoru grabbed and played. "And I'll summon two of them!" Appearing on the officer's field were two more copies of Assault Dog. (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) x2

"Tā-n endo." Kurogasa concluded.

"O-re no tā-n! Draw!" Satoru said as he drew his next card and looked at it, a smirk appearing on his face. "I'll sacrifice one of my Assault Dogs…" As Satoru said this, one of his Monsters morphed into a strange, rainbow-colored substance before turning into a portal. "And summon Handcuffs Dragon in ATK mode!"

The Monster to appear next on the officer's field was rather thin creature with a long body and wings, its head and tail ending in handcuffs, as its name implied. (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1800)

"And what does _that_ do?" Kurogasa asked.

Satoru merely smirked, "That'll be for you to find out. Handcuffs Dragon, attack Strategist of the Ice Barrier!" The serpentine Monster obeyed as it flew across the field and clamped its jaws down on the old man until he shattered.

 **Satoru:** 3600

 **Kurogasa:** 3800

"Assault Dog, attack Prior of the Ice Barrier!" Satoru commanded, to which the dog fired its machine guns at Kurogasa's other Monster and destroyed it.

 **Satoru:** 3600

 **Kurogasa:** 3600

"And I'll end my turn with that," Satoru concluded.

"Ore no tā-n!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card. "I play Card of Sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards in our Hand!" Both players then drew cards. "Yosh, I play Double Summon allowing me to summon twice! So now I summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier and Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" Two figures appeared. The first was a man with shoulder-length blond hair dressed in a dark purple outfit that covered his entire body and wielding a pair of kunai. (2/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) The second was a hooded man in a ceremonial robe while holding an ice wand, the tip having the shape of a snowflake. (2/ATK: 1300/DEF: 0).

"Two Tuner Monsters?" Satoru questioned, wondering where a Satellite got such cards, but then smirked. "They're too weak anyway!"

"I wouldn't count them out just yet. Dewdark… attack Satoru directly!"

"What?" Satoru gritted.

"You can do that?" Yukina wondered.

"When Dewdark is on the field and I have only Level 2 or lower Monsters on my side, I can attack you directly!"

"Tch… reverse card, open!" Satoru countered as his set card rose. "Defense Draw! This will reduce the damage you deal to me to zero and then I draw a card!" A barrier appeared around Satoru as Dewdark was about to land its attack, striking the shield instead before backing off and returning to Kurogasa's side of the field as Satoru drew a card. "Sorry kid, but you'll have to do better than that."

"But I can still have Cryomancer attack your Assault Dog!" Kurogasa said as the ceremonial robed man charged in and stabbed the dog on the chest. Ice formed and it froze the dog in place before destroying into pixels.

 **Satoru:** 3500

 **Kurogasa:** 3600

"I'll place one card face-down. Tā-n endo." Kurogasa concluded. "Oh, and one last thing, as long as Cryomancer is on the Field, your Monsters that are Level 4 or higher are sitting ducks."

"We'll see who's the sitting duck! O-re no tā-n! Draw!" Satoru called as he drew his next card, smirking as he looked at it. "So you're saying I can't use my Level-4 or higher Monsters? Then I'll just attack with something else! I summon Guard Dog in ATK Position!" As the officer played his card, the Monster that appeared was a rather large, purple-skinned dog with a yellow collar around its neck an a harness around its torso covered in spikes. (3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500)

"Trap Card, open! Bottomless Trap Hole! Now your Guard Dog is removed from play!"

A hole opened up underneath Guard Dog, causing it to fall into the pit and dissolve in the acid, causing Satoru to grimace for a moment before smirking.

"At the very least, I got you to waste that card," the officer said as he grabbed three cards from his hand and pushed them into his Graveyard slot. "I'll discard these three Level-5 Monsters…" Images of three Infernal Blasthounds appeared on the field and circled around Satoru before turning red, blue and yellow and colliding together. "To Special Summon my Montage Dragon!" Appearing next on Satoru's field was a large, three-headed dragon with blue scales. (8/ATK: ?/DEF: 0)

"Oh dear…" Yukina murmured.

"Well that's great…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Montage Dragon's Monster Effect! Its ATK becomes equal to the total Level of the Monsters I've sent to the Graveyard times 300!" Satoru explained. "And since all three of those Monsters were Level-5…"

Without needing to finish his sentence, Satoru's Monster gained a massing increase. (8/ATK: ?-4500/DEF: 0)

"Even so, your Montage Dragon can't attack my Monsters!" Kurogasa countered.

"I'll get a way around that Monster of yours," Satoru declared. "And once I do, my Montage Dragon will destroy you." The officer then took two card from his hand and pushed them into his Duel Disk. "I'll set one card face-down. Tā-n endo."

 _'That dragon's got 4500 ATK and he has two face-downs. I could attack directly with Dewdark, but those face-downs are what worries me. I'll just have to see where this goes.'_

"O-re no tā-n!" Kurogasa declared drawing his next card, and smirked. "Just what I was looking for. I Tribute my Dewdark of the Ice Barrier, to Advance Summon Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier!" Dewdark turned into a rainbow substance before a tall monk appeared with long, braided white hair wearing blue and gold robes, white gloves, white boots, and light blue metal bands on his wrists and ankles. Sitting on the monk's head was a large blue and gold hat shaped like a snowflake which hid his face. (6/ATK: 1600/DEF: 2200) "And since he's summoned this way, he automatically goes into DEF mode so I'm protected from your Spells and Traps!"

"Tch…" Satoru gritted as Dai-Sojo knelt on one knee and chanted something producing an energy barrier.

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card, Duel! Like Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we have six!" Kurogasa said.

"You're just stalling!" Satoru spat as they drew cards.

"Exactly, that's what the Ice Barriers are all about. They gain field advantage while stalling yours." Kurogasa smirked. "I'll go ahead and place a face-down on my field. Tā-n endo."

"O-re no tā-n! Draw!" Satoru called as he drew his next card and immediately played it. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card!"

"Then I'll activate it in response! Quick-Play Spell, Shrink!" Kurogasa said. "Now your Montage Dragon's ATK is cut in half!" (8/ATK: 4500-2250/DEF: 0)

"In that case, I summon Guard Dog in ATK Position!" Satoru continued, summoning a copy of the large, purple dog onto his field. (3/ATK: 1500/DEF: 500)

"Crap…" Kurogasa muttered.

"Guard Dog, attack Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier!" Satoru commanded, to which the large dog charged across the field and mauled Kurogasa's Monster.

 **Satoru:** 3500

 **Kurogasa:** 3400

"Now, Montage Dragon! Attack Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier!" Satoru commanded. "Power Collage!" In response, the three heads of the massive dragon fired blasts of energy at the defending Monster, which merged into a single massive blast that destroyed the Monster on impact.

"At least my Life Points are safe." Kurogasa said.

"I still have one attack left, kid," Satoru pointed out with a smirk. "Handcuffs Dragon, direct attack!" The scrawny dragon charged across the field and rammed into Kurogasa.

 **Satoru:** 3500

 **Kurogasa:** 1600

"Ow…" Kurogasa groaned as he fell on his back.

"Kurogasa!" Yukina cried out.

"I'm fine… I'm alright." Kurogasa groaned.

"Tā-n endo," Satoru concluded with a victorious smirk on his face. "And now you're cornered. No matter what Monster you summon next turn, my Monsters will tear right through you and I'll have myself a brand new deck and D-Wheel while you and your mother spend your lives behind bars where you scum belong."

"W-What?" Yukina gasped.

"Leave Kaa-san out of this…!" Kurogasa gritted as he managed to get up. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"That doesn't matter to me," Satoru said with a shrug. "I caught her with you around that D-Wheel of yours and while you have a deck. As far as I could know, she assisted you with both, which makes her an accessory."

"That's absurd!" Kurogasa said incredulously. "You have no evidence to back that up!"

"Do you really think anyone in the city cares what happens to you Satellite scum?" Satoru questioned. "Why do you think all of our criminals are sent here? It's to get undesirables out of sight and out of mind."

"Is that all you ever see?" Kurogasa seethed. "You think just because we're all here in Satellite means we're automatically criminals?! Well you're wrong! Everyone here in Satellite are only trying to survive and get by! All you ever do is abuse your authority and take advantage of us! Well no more! I'm not gonna stand around and let you get away with it!"

"Kurogasa…" Yukina murmured.

"Ever hear the phrase 'actions speak louder than words,' kid? Cause so far I can barely hear a thing," Satoru said with a chuckle. "Now hurry up and take your turn so I can arrest you and her."

"Tch…" Kurogasa gritted as he looked at his Deck and drew his card. The moment he drew it, his eyes widened, his mind then began to see the card and series of lines similar of that of electrical circuits in the digital ether and lines of light connected to one card then another and then another. After a few moments he knew just what he need to do.

"Time to freeze you in place!" Kurogasa declared.

"Oh? And what can you possibly do?" Satoru questioned. "You have nothing and my Montage Dragon, with its 4500 ATK, will rip through anything you have."

"Watch me. First, I activate Pot of Greed letting me draw two extra cards!" He said, doing as the card instructed. "Then I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points, I will bring back Dewdark of the Ice Barrier back from my Graveyard!" Kurogasa declared as the said Monster returned to the Field. (2/ATK: 800/DEF: 1200).

 **Satoru:** 3500

 **Kurogasa:** 800

"Next I summon Samurai of Ice Barrier in ATK mode!" He replied as a man in samurai armor, made of ice appeared while holding an ice katana (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1500)

"Why would you even want to do something like that? You're just summoning weaker Monsters." Satoru said, before his eyes widened in realization. "Unless…!"

"Looks like you've caught on." Kurogasa smirked. "I tune my Level 2 Dewdark of the Ice Barrier with my Level 4 Samurai of the Ice Barrier!" He declared. Dewdark jumped up high in the sky and glowed before transforming into two green energy rings. Meanwhile, Samurai of the Ice Barrier jumped up as well, turning into an orange outline of itself leaving four stars behind and the latter lined up in the tunnel of rings.

 _ **"Sub-zero winds engulf the battlefield! The unstoppable spear shall overcome all! Synchro Summon! Freeze everything, Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"**_

Appearing from a column of light was a large, dragon-like creature with a body made of ice and crystals, is face in the shape of a large, six-pointed snowflake. (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 1400)

"A Synchro Monster? This Satellite Scum has a _Synchro_ Monster?" Satoru questioned aloud in shock but then grinned nervously. "But its ATK is only 2300! It doesn't come anywhere close to my Montage Dragon!"

"Who said I was battling it?" Kurogasa asked rhetorically. "I activate Brionac's effect! By discarding a number of cards to my Graveyard, I can return that same number of cards from your Field back to your Hand!"

"What?! It has that kind of effect?!" Satoru shouted in shock.

"And looking at your Field now, you have four cards, so I will discard four cards to the Graveyard! Blizzard Reflection!" Satoru braced himself as the dragon produced a fierce blizzard over the field, causing the officer's three Monsters and one set card to disappear from the field.

"And now for the coup ge gráce! I activate the Equip Spell, Megamorph! Since my Life Points are lower, my dragon's ATK power is doubled!"

"D-Doubled?!" Satoru repeated. (6/ATK: 2300-4600/DEF: 1400)

"You're finished. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier! Attack his Life Points directly! Freeze Burn!"

The ice dragon pulled back its head and then shot it forward, releasing a blast of freezing energy across the field. Satoru cried out as the attack struck the officer and sent him flying back.

 **Satoru** : 0

 **Kurogasa** : 800

* * *

"Great job, Kurogasa!" Yukina congratulated her son as she clapped for him.

Kurogasa turned to face his mother and smiled brightly, then returned his attention to Satoru as the officer was pushing himself back up, "I won the duel, so now leave us alone!"

Satoru got back to his feet, resting his hand on his D-Wheel as he glared at Kurogasa, "You really think I'd keep my promise to some trash from Satellite?! All I need to do is make a call and you're through!"

"You bastard!" Kurogasa snapped.

Satoru laughed as he reached for the call button on his D-Wheel when an alert sounded from it.

[ _ **"Attention, all units! We have a theft in process! The suspect is on a red D-Wheel!"**_ ] a voice came from the monitor of Satoru's D-Wheel. The officer grit his teeth, knowing he'd get in trouble with the higher-ups if he didn't respond. He then turned his attention back to Kurogasa.

"You got lucky this time, Satellite… but the next time we meet, I'll haul you to the Detention Center personally!" Satoru swore before climbing onto his D-Wheel and drive off, sirens blaring.

"Phew… that was a close call." Kurogasa sighed to himself as his mother appraoched.

"Are you alright?" Yukina asked worriedly, checking on her son's condition.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." Kurogasa assured.

"Are you sure?"

"Kaa-san, I'm fine." Kurogasa chuckled. "It's gonna take more than that officer to bring me down."

"Well, if you're sure." Yukina got out. "I just hope that officer doesn't come back here."

"I hope so too." Kurogasa sighed as both of them looked towards the road where Satoru had drove off.

* * *

Later that evening, as Yukina slept, Kurogasa was back in the garage working on his D-Wheel. His trench coat sitting on a chair on the other side of the garage while he was on his back, looking at the D-Wheel from underneath as he laid on a rolling trolley. "Okay, let's try this again, tinker with this, and move that…" He muttered as he twisted one of his wrenches. He then heard a small beeping noise. Pausing, he listened to the beeping, then nodded. "Alright, good. Transmission line is properly set and isn't taking power from the holographic projectors."

He rolled out from under the D-Wheel and got off the rolling trolley, looking over at his laptop on the desk before typing on the keyboard. "Now then, final diagnostic checks… Power system is at 100%, transmission and fuel lines are in the green, and Duel Disk interface is in alignment… Awesome! Looks like it's finished!"

He then turned around to get a good look at the new D-Wheel he worked so hard on. "I can't believe it," he said proudly, "It's finally put together. Now I just got to add some details to make it pretty, and you'd think she was ready for the Kaiba Dome."

* * *

 **Fen:** And there you go! The first chapter is in the book! Though I wish I had more content to meet my quota.

 **AG:** Eh, it's fine. It's meant to introduce Kurogasa, his D-Wheel, and his Deck. Plus it's honestly best not to over-extend beyond what's needed. Trust me, I've done so before in tournaments and it blew up in my face…

 **Fen:** I just hope that next chapter, there will be more content than this one.

 **AG:** Should be, considering what we've got lined up. Also, you guys haven't seen the last of Satoru. He's gonna be showing up quite a bit for this story.

 **Fen:** Oh yeah, but next chapter, Yusei is debuting. You know in the dub, they _did_ fix an error with one of Uryu's cards. Which is an odd plus, but a plus nonetheless.

 **AG:** They also fixed one part during the Fortune Cup after the duel between Yusei and Bommer, which was interesting.

 **Fen:** Really? I didn't notice. o.O

 **AG:** Yeah. In the dub, after Bommer loses, he's talking about what Godwin did to his village, destroying it completely to try and summon the Crimson Dragon, and he's speaking in a microphone. In the original version, there actually was no microphone.

 **Fen:** Hey, you're right! He _did_ speak in a microphone in the dub! Huh… well, anyways, that's all the time we have for now! See you next chapter! And pray that we actually get this right for once…


End file.
